Like a Fool
by keiz
Summary: "Aku mencintaimu, jangan tinggalkan aku. Jika aku berbuat kesalahan maki saja aku, kau juga boleh memukulku. Tapi jangan pergi dariku. Aku membutuhkanmu" —Takao


Kuroko no Basuke is Tadatoshi F's

OC and plot are Shirayukeii's

.

.

.

.

Akari Pov

Jam istirahat. Hhh~ andai saja aku bukan seorang sekretaris. Andai saja aku hanya seorang siswi biasa yang tidak dibebankan dengan tugas-tugas ini. Aku pasti sudah berada di kantin dengan sahabatku, Shirayuki. Menertawakan sesuatu, menggosip, atau berbincang ringan.

"Apa kau ada waktu luang besok?" Tanya seseorang yang duduk di bangku depanku. Aku menjatuhkan bolpoinku yang sedang kugunakan untuk menulis tadi dan mendongak, menatap ke arahnya dengan linglung. Aku terkejut. Oke ini berlebihan, tapi serius aku benar-benar terkejut karena yang memanggilku adalah 'dia'.

"Y-ya? Kenapa?" Sial! Kenapa aku harus gugup seperti ini setiap di depannya?

"Temani aku mencari sesuatu. Besok sepulang sekolah, bagaimana?" Tanyanya lagi. Tunggu. Aku tidak salah dengar kan? Dia mengajakku? Benarkah dia mengatakan itu?

"Kau tadi bilang apa?" Aku menanyakan hal bodoh itu. Takut-takut jika tadi aku salah mendengar. Akari Yusa, kenapa kau tidak bisa normal setiap berada di dekatnya?

"Besok sepulang sekolah, temani aku mencari sesuatu" Jelasnya lagi. Wah, dia benar-benar pemuda yang sabar.

"B-baiklah, Takao-kun" Aku setuju. Tentu saja, tidak mungkin kan jika aku melewatkan kesempatan ini? Berjalan bersama seorang Takao Kazunari. Pemuda yang sudah kukagumi sejak masuk kelas ini.

"Oke. Terima kasih, Akari-san" Ujarnya sambil tersenyum errr… manis lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan kelas.

Yusa, apa tadi Takao benar-benar berbicara denganmu? Selama ini jika ia berbicara denganmu pasti hanya menyangkut dengan pelajaran dan tugas. Takao tidak pernah berbincang santai seperti ini denganku. Bahkan ia mengajakku menemaninya besok. Apa aku bermimpi? Seseorang tolong cubit aku! Ah tidak, aku tidak ingin bangun dari mimpi indah ini.

Lihat. Aku selalu menjadi gila ketika menyangkut Takao Kazunari. Selalu berimajinasi tentang Takao dan terus memikirkannya. Dia benar-benar seorang penyihir. Bagaimana bisa ia membuat diriku gugup hanya ketika ia di dekatku?

"Akari…" Seru Shirayuki ketika ia sampai di mejaku –meja kami –.

"Ini. Kubawakan bubble tea. Kau pasti haus 'kan?" Ujarnya sambil memberikan choco bubble tea kepadaku.

"Arigato" Kataku sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Kenapa kau harus jadi sekretaris? Lihat, disaat yang lainnya sudah selesai menulis kau harus menulis lagi untuk dirimu sendiri" Racaunya.

"Hei, dengar. Tadi, Takao berbicara denganku dan ia mengajakku berjalan bersamanya besok. Kyaaa!" Seruku heboh. Seperti seorang fan yang baru saja mendapat eyecontact dari idolanya.

"Benarkah? Yosh! Kau harus berdandan besok. Tapi kau tidak suka berdandan. Pakai bedak saja. Atau mau kupinjami jepit rambutku? Kau mau warna apa? Bagaimana jika ungu? Pasti cocok denganmu. Ah, besok kubwakan koleksiku saja. Kau tinggal memilihnya sendiri" Cerocosnya. Aku benar-benar beruntung memiliki sahabat seperti Shirayuki. Bahkan ia sangat gembira mendengar tentang Takao yang sudah mulai dekat denganku.

"Bawakan jepit rambut berwarna biru" Ujarku sambil tersenyum lebar.

Hari ini aku benar-benar tak bisa tenang. Aku yang biasanya mendengarkan penjelasan guru kini hanya mencoret-coret bukuku. Kulirik sekilas jam tanganku lalu menghela nafas berat. Masih 4 jam lagi. Kenapa lama sekali? Aku tidak sabar.

Aku memandang lekat punggung seseorang di depanku –di depan papan tulis sedang mengerjakan tugas-. Takao Kazunari, kenapa kau terlihat tampan walau dari belakang? Kenapa ada manusia sepertimu? Atau kau bukan manusia? Mana ada manusia setampan itu.

Hhhh~ aku mengkhayal lagi.

"Apa yang kau lamunkan Shirayuki-san?" Tanya seseorang.

"Takao Kazunari" Jawabku spontan.

Hening. Ada apa? Ada yang salah dengan… ucapanku? UCAPANKU?!

Aku menoleh ke seluruh penjuru kelas. Sial! Mereka semua menatapku kecuali Takao yang sedang mengerjakan soal yang diberikan di papan tulis. Apa ia tidak mendengarnya? Semoga saja.

Gulp.

Aku menelan ludah kasar. Mati kau Akari Yusa. Wanita itu –Song ssaem- pasti tidak akan melepaskanmu begitu saja.

"Akari Yusa! Berdiri di luar kelas dan jangan masuk sampai pelajaranku berakhir!" Benar kan?

Ini semua kesalahan Takao! Kalau tidak mengagumi ketampanannya aku mungkin akan 'tetap' waras. Aku berdiri dan berjalan pelan untuk meninggalkan kelas. Shirayuki seperti menatapku khawatir. Yah, ini yang pertama kalinya dalam hidupku. Aku menyesal. Bukan karena dimarahi. Tapi karena aku keluar dari kelas, otomatis aku tidak bisa memandangi Takao lagi. Aku harus berdiri di koridor selama 4 jam!? Yang benar saja!?

Bel sekolah berbunyi bagaikan suara lonceng dari surga.

Sudah jam pulang? Benarkah? Akhirnya aku keluar dari penderitaanku selama 4 jam. Oh ayolah, kakiku terasa sangat pegal karena berdiri selama itu di sini.

Kulihat Hiro-Sensei keluar dari kelas dan dengan segera aku membungkukkan badanku. Dan beliau hanya tersenyum tak berdosa. Apakah ini seperti lelucon untuknya? Wanita berusia 25 tahun itu benar-benar membuatku jengkel hari ini.

Semua murid yang tadi berada di kelas langsung berhamburan keluar.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Akari-san?" Tanya Shirayuki khawatir

"Tentu. Aku adalah gadis kuat" Jawabku dengan cengengesan

"Eiii. Dasar orang aneh. Ganbatte! Semoga kencanmu sukses!" Katanya sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya di depanku. Tunggu dulu. Kencan? Apa Takao akan mengajakku kencan?! Aku hampir menanyakannya pada Shirayuki, tapi gadis itu sudah berlalu begitu saja.

"Akari-san" Panggil Takao ketika sudah berada di depanku entah kapan.

"Ya?"

"Sudah siap? Kita langsung saja ya? Kurasa kau sangat kelelahan" Wow. Berita baru. Takao Kazunari mengkhawatirkanku. Aku harus menceritakannya pada Shirayuki.

"Eh? Aku terserah kau saja"

"Baiklah. Ayo" Dia tersenyum lagi. Senyum yang sangat manis.

Kencan. Tunggu. Apa benar ini kencan? Tapi aku dan Takao tidak punya hubungan apapun. Walau aku adalah pengagum rahasia, bukan rahasia lagi tepatnya. Aku bukanlah siapa-siapa bagi Takao. Tiba-tiba aku merasa gugup. Apalagi kini ia menggandeng tanganku. Catat! TAKAO MENGGANDENG TANGANKU!

"Bagaimana jika kita makan dulu? Kau pasti lapar" Aku hanya mengangguk. Sungguh aku sudah tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi sekarang.

Chinesse Restaurant?

"Kau mau pesan apa?" Tanyanya sambil menyodorkan sebuah buku menu kepadaku tapi aku menolaknya.

"Sama denganmu saja"

Tidak bisa dibiarkan. Ini pasti bukan kencan. Aku tidak mau menganggap ini benar-benar berkencan sampai Takao menjadi milikku. Eh? Apa yang kukatakan tadi? Lupakan.

Seorang pemuda pasti tidak senang jika melihat seorang gadis jika makan dengan rakus. Mereka pasti akan menganggap gadis itu menjijikkan. Baiklah~

Kumakan jjajangmyeon yang tadi ia pesan dengan lahap, ah tidak. Dengan rakus maksudnya. Sampai-sampai bibirku dan di sekitar pipiku terdapat bekas saus di sana. Kulirik Takao sesaat. Dia tidak makan?

"Hahaha. Kau pasti sangat lapar, eh?" Tanyanya sambil mengusap area sekitar bibirku dengan tisu.

Aku tercengang. Usahaku untuk membuatnya tidak bersikap manis padaku sangat gagal. Ini bukan kencan.

Ini bukan kencan.

Ini bukan kencan.

Baiklah Akari Yusa, kau kalah dari Takao hari ini. Aku akan menerima kenyataan bahwa ini kencan –bagiku, bukan bagi Takao-. Mungkin pemuda berambut hitam itu tidak memiliki pemikiran bahwa ini adalah kencan. Yah, hati wanita lebih sensitive dari pada seorang lelaki, bukan?

Sudah kulakukan banyak hal agar Takao menghentikan aksi tebar pesona-nya itu. Dari bersendawa, melawan preman yang mencegat kami, dan hal-hal 'abstrak' bagi seorang gadis lainnya. Tapi Takao seperti tidak mengindahkan peringatan tak tersirat dariku.

Kini kami berada di sebuah toko. Takao mengajakku ke dalam. Untuk apa? Bukankah ini toko hadiah?

Aku melihat-lihat benda yang terpajang rapi di sana. Sampai mataku berhenti pada sebuah kalung berbentuk mahkota dengan ukiran di dalamnya. Aku memandangnya lamat sampai suara Takao menyadarkanku.

"Jadi wanita menyukai hal seperti itu?" Tanyanya polos

"Tentu saja" Jawabku sambil mengangguk mantap

Ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan lalu mengambil kalung itu. Apa itu untukku? Oke, aku terlalu percaya diri sekarang.

Takao menuju kasir untuk membayar benda itu, kurasa.

"Tolong bungkus dengan kertas kado dan tulis selamat ulang tahun. Dari Takao Kazunari"

Aku tercengang mendengar semua rentetan kata yang diucapkan Takao. Jadi ia mengajakku mencari sesuatu itu artinya membantunya memilihkan sebuah hadiah? Untuk siapa? Kurasa ia seorang gadis. Apa mungkin kekasihnya?

Tiba-tiba aku merasa putus asa.

"Ayo pulang" Serunya sambil tersenyum. Jangan tersenyum seperti itu lagi Takao-kun… kumohon.

"Jadi ia hanya memintamu memilihkan kado untuk seseorang, begitu?"

"Kurasa begitu. Aku patah hati, Shirayuki-san~"

"Eii… jangan seperti itu. Banyak pemuda lain yang lebih tampan dari dia, Akari. Contohnya Midorima ….. Ah, aku harus mengantar ibuku ke supermarket. See ya~"

Pip

Aku membanting ponsel bermerk s* itu ke kasur diikuti dengan tubuhku.

"Takao" Gumamku lalu pergi ke alam mimpi. Sedetik sebelum menutup mata, kurasa sebuah liquid bening meluncur dari mataku.

Author Pov

"Yaa. Dia sepertinya sudah bosan denganmu. Dia sudah tidak pernah menguntitmu." Seru Kagami sambil meninju lengan Takao pelan. Takao menatap meja yang kini kosong ditinggalkan pemiliknya itu.

"Dia itu fan terberat-mu" Tambah Aomine.

Kini ketujuh pemuda itu sedang berkumpul di pojok kelas 11-4 beberapa detik setelah bel istirahat berbunyi. Sebenarnya penghuni asli kelas itu hanya Takao, Kagami, dan Aomine tapi mereka semua denga setia menemani teman seperjuangan mereka. Mereka menyebut diri mereka dengan Vorpal Swords atau VS. Mereka terdiri dari Takao, Kagami, Aomine yang berasal dari kelas 11-4. Sedangkan keempat pemuda Kise si lelaki narsis, Murasakibara yang selalu setia dengan cemilan di pelukannya, Midorima yang selalu membawa lucky item kemanapun, dan Kuroko yang terkadang datang dan pergi seenaknya ketika mereka tidak sadar –seperti hantu. Vorpal Swords adalah tim basket dengan siswa berbakat yang memiliki kemampuan lebih tinggi daripada orang seumuran mereka.

"Aku harus bagaimana lagi? Aku terlalu gugup jika berada di dekatnya. Ia membuatku gila." Takao mengacak-acak rambutnya yang sebelumnya memang sudah berantakan.

"Dia juga menyukaimu. Kau pasti tidak akan ditolak saat menyatakan perasaanmu" Seru Midorima. Yah, di antara yang lainnya ia memang lebih dewasa.

"Dia menyukaiku? Itu dulu, Shin-chan! Dia sudah tidak menyukaiku lagi sekarang…." Lirihnya dengan nada menyesal.

"Coba saja apa susahnya" Kini Kise yang sedari tadi hanya diam membuka suaranya. Kise menatap tajam ke arah Takao. Menurut pemuda surai blonde itu, Takao terlalu berlebihan menangkap situasi.

"Kalian tidak akan mengerti. Ini masalahku. Aku pasti akan menyatakan perasaanku. Entah itu kapan" Seru Takao sambil tersenyum yakin.

Sedangkan, seseorang pemuda di antara mereka juga secara diam-diam menyukai gadis berambut coklat itu. Sedari tadi ia bergelut dengan pikirannya setelah mendengarkan perkataan Takao dan yang lainnya. Ia mencintai Akari. Tapi, ia tak mau pertemanan ini rusak hanya karena seorang gadis. 'Dia' lebih memilih mundur perlahan dari permainan itu, membiarkan rekan sekaligus sahabatnya itu yang menang.

Akari terus menatap punggung Takao dengan sayu. Kenapa ia memberi harapan palsu pada gadis itu? Akari masih ingat jelas bagaimana gugupnya ia ketika Takao mengajaknya mencari sesuatu. Dan parahnya lagi, sesuatu itu untuk seseorang yang sudah sangat jelas bahwa ia adalah gadis. Siapa dia? Kekasih Takao? Itu yang selalu dipikirkannya selama 2 minggu belakangan ini.

Sejak saat itu, Akari benar-benar ingin melupakan Takao. Ia sudah tidak pernah menguntitnya dan mengambil fotonya diam-diam. Bahkan semua foto Takao ia hapus. Lebih tepatnya semua foto Takao yang ada di ponselnya. Dan ia mempunyai copy-an foto-foto itu di dalam laptopnya. Bodoh.

"Akari! Lupakan saja dia. Carilah pemuda lain" Bisik Shirayuki sambil menyenggol siku Akari yang berada di atas meja dengan sikunya.

"Mudah bagimu untuk berbicara seperti itu. Aku sudah menyukainya selama lebih dari 10 bulan, Shirayuki Kei" Ujar Akari juga dengan berbisik. Takut jika Takao mendengarnya, atau takut karena Tetsuro Sensei yang sedang mengajar juga mendengarnya?

"Eiii. Lihat obsesimu itu, Akari Yusa" Kata Shirayuki lalu menatap kembali ke arah papan tulis untuk mencatat penjelasan Tetsuro Sensei.

Ya, gadis itu sangat terobsesi pada Takao. Ia juga 'sedikit' menyesal karena menyukai pemuda yang benar-benar tidak peka.

Tapi sebenarnya, Takao paham betul bahwa Akari juga menyukai dirinya dilihat dari tingkah lakunya. Karena Takao sendiri juga sering 'mengamati' seorang Akari Yusa.

Takao Kazunari. Ia sudah menyukai Akari saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Saat mereka sama-sama menjadi murid baru Teiko High School.

 _Flashback~_

 _Dua orang manusia kini berada di ruang kepala sekolah._

 _Mereka bukannya dihukum, tapi mereka adalah murid baru. Sang Gadis yang ber-name tag 'Akari Yusa' itu kembali mengisi data dirinya untuk menjadi murid resmi Teiko High School, padahal ia sudah mendaftarkan dirinya seminggu yang lalu. Sedangkan seorang pemuda yang berambut hitam itu terus-menerus melirik ke arah gadis di sebelahnya. Cantik. Pikirnya. Siswa yang diketahui bernama Takao Kazunari itu baru mendaftar hari ini._

 _"Kau juga murid baru?" Tanya Akari_

 _"Y-ya" Jawab Takao gugup karena dengan tiba-tiba Akari menoleh ke arahnya._

 _"Aku juga. Aku pindah ke sini seminggu yang lalu. Namaku Akari Yusa. Aku murid kelas 10-1. Salam kenal" Ujar Akari sambil tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya. Membuat Takao harus menahan kegugupannya agar tidak 'keluar'._

 _"Aku Takao Kazunari. Salam kenal" Mereka berjabat tangan. Takao menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan senyumannya._

 _Mulai saat itu, kegiatan sehari-hari Takao adalah mengamati Akari. Walau mereka berbeda kelas, ia tetap bisa menemukannya. Yah, alasannya adalah salah seorang temannya yang bernama Kagami berada di kelas yang sama dengan Akari._

 _Mengamati Akari adalah hobi dan kebiasaan seorang Takao Kazunari._

 _Flashback off~_

"Jam istirahat tinggal 5 menit lagi. Kerjakan tugas yang kuberikan. Dan kita akan membahasnya pada jam pelajaran ke 8. Jadi kalian bisa mengerjakannya saat jam ke 7 setelah istirahat" Jelas Tetsuro Sensei lalu keluar dari kelas diikuti para murid yang ingin menuju kantin.

"Kau mau ke kantin, tidak?" Tanya Shirayuki sembari merapikan bukunya dan meletakkannya di pojok meja.

"Tentu saja" Seru Akari sambil tersenyum.

Meninggalkan Takao yang kini sendirian di dalam kelas. Aomine dan Kagami? Jangan tanyakan tentang mereka. Mereka sedang tidak ingin menggaggu Takao yang sedang bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri. Semenjak jam istirahat pertama, Takao sama sekali tidak berbicara. Biasanya pemuda itu yang paling heboh ketika Aomine dan Kagami sedang bercanda.

Takao diam di kursinya. Kedua kakinya ia letakkan lurus di atas meja. Kedua tangannya sebagai bantal kepalanya yang sedang mendongak. Ia berpikir bagaimana caranya untuk menyatakan perasaannya itu kepada Akari.

Bug!

Sedetik kemudian ia jatuh dengan keadaan mengenaskan. Karena menemukan sebuah ide, dan saking senangnya ia dengan keadaan 'setengah' sadar mendorong dirinya sendiri ke depan –duduk tegak secara tiba tiba- dan dengan refleks mendorong tubuhnya ke belakang lagi. Membuat meja Akari yang ada di belakangnya berpindah posisi.

"Ittai…" Rutuknya pada dirinya sendiri. Bodoh.

Sret!

Diam-diam Takao mengambil buku Akari yang ada di belakangnya, padahal buku itu masih dalam proses diisi oleh sang empunya.

Akari menatap Takao dengan aneh.

"Pinjami bukumu. Kau tau kan aku tidak bisa bahasa inggris?" Bisik Takao sambil menoleh ke belakang. Untungnya Tetsuro Sensei sedang kencan dengan laptop hitamnya sehingga tidak menyadari apa yang dilakukan Takao.

"Kau menyalin jawabanku?" Tanya Akari

"Ya" Balas Takao singkat

Akari pasrah. Ia memang tidak bisa menolak Takao. Walau kenyataannya ia ingin sekali saja menolak pesona Takao.

"Cepat!" Suruh Akari pada Takao yang sudah menghadap ke depan.

Akari hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat perilaku pemuda ini. Sedangkan Takao sibuk memindah jawaban yang ada di buku Akari ke bukunya sendiri. Akari terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik pemuda itu.

"Wah, dia benar-benar menulis dengan cepat" Gumamnya.

Takao melirik Akari yang berada di belakangnya melalui ekor matanya. Takao pun melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tertunda lalu tersenyum miring.

Tangan Takao terulur ke belakang tanpa menghadap belakang. Memberikan buku berwarna coklat itu. Akari dengan cekatan menerima bukunya itu. Ia tak mau dihukum lagi karena TAKAO.

Dua detik setelahnya mata Akari terbelalak lebar. Ia membaca lagi sebuah kalimat pada buku itu. Takut jika ia salah membacanya. Takao tidak merubah jawaban pada buku itu. Tapi ia menuliskan dua kata yang mampu menghentikan jalan pikir gadis itu.

Akari diam saja. Matanya memandang lurus ke depan dan menatap punggung Takao. Lalu tersenyum mengingat tulisan yang ada dibukunya. Ia yakin bahwa Takao yang melakukannya.

"Aku menyukaimu"

Begitulah tulisan yang berada di pojok kanan kertas bergaris itu. Ia tidak pernah mengingat bahwa ia menuliskan kata itu. Shirayuki juga, gadis yang sedang sibuk dengan tugasnya itu sama sekali 'belum' menyentuh bukunya. Takao lah orang yang memegang buku ini selain dirinya.

"Takao-kun" Gumamnya masih dengan tersenyum. Tersenyum dengan amat lebar.

Sepulang sekolah, dua insan ini saling bertemu. Akari meminta penjelasan dari tulisan yang ada pada buku bahasa inggrisnya kepada Takao. Kosong. Yah, kelas 11-4 kosong dan hanya menyisakan Akari dan Takao yang sedang berdiri berhadapan di suatu garis lurus.

"Kau yang menulisnya?" Tanya Akari langsung sambil menahan senyumnya.

Takao menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal lalu meringis pelan.

"Iya. Tak apa jika kau tidak menyukaiku" Seru Takao

"Kau…." Akari menggantungkan kalimatnya. Sungguh, ia sangat penasaran dengan hal itu "Bukankah mempunyai kekasih?" Lanjutnya. Takao tersenyum tipis.

"Tidak." Jawabnya

"Lalu, beberapa minggu lalu saat kau mengajakku untuk mencari barang. Untuk siapa?" Tanya Akari lagi. Takao maju beberapa langkah dan tangannya terulur di atas kepala Akari.

"Itu untuk sepupuku. Kalian sama. Sama-sama menyukai warna biru, menyukai kucing, dan masih banyak lagi. Jadi aku meminta bantuanmu untuk memilihkan hadiah untuk sepupuku" Takao mengacak-acak rambut Akari pelan.

"K-kau.. dari mana kau tau tentang itu semua?" Tanya (lagi) Akari dengan gugup. Ia tak menyangka Takao tau hal-hal yang disukainya.

"Kau kurang peka, Akari Yusa. Aku sudah lama memperhatikanmu. Sejak kita bertemu saat menjadi murid baru. Sejak saat itu aku selalu mengamatimu, mencari tahu hal-hal yang kau sukai dan hal yang kau benci. Aku tau semua tentang dirimu, Nona Jung. Termasuk kau yang juga menyukaiku" Takao masih tersenyum.

"Takao-kun. Sebenarnya aku mencoba untuk melupakanmu saat mengetahui kau mengajakku hanya untuk mencari kado. Kau tau? Aku mengira kau mengajakku kencan. M-maka dari itu aku berperilaku aneh agar kau tidak terus-terusan menebar pesonamu" Ujar Akari sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Malu. Sangat malu.

"Aku tau" Takao menjawabnya dengan cepat. "Jadi, kita resmi berpacaran kan?" Tanya Takao. Sedangkan Akari menjawabnya dengan sekali anggukan.

Seseorang mengintip mereka lalu tersenyum miris.

"Kau terlihat bahagia, Takao Kazunari"

Sudah seminggu. Akari dan Takao terlihat sangat mesra sebagai sepasang kekasih. Banyak gadis yang iri dengan Akari. Yah, member VS memang punya kekuatan untuk menarik hati para gadis.

Takao berjalan cepat di sebuah lorong. Mencari seseorang yang sudah amat ia kenal di atap sekolah. Tempat favorit orang itu.

Brak!

Takao membanting pintu itu ke kanan. Matanya menatap tajam ke arah'nya' yang sedang tertidur pulas itu.

Takao membuang komik yang menjadi penutup wajahnya dari sinar matahari. Yang sedang tertidur itu pun menggeliat pelan, merasa tidurnya terganggu. Ia mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali lalu menemukan Takao sedang menatap ke arahnya tajam.

"Nani?" Tanyanya dengan nada khas orang bangun tidur.

"Apa maksud semua ini?!" Tanya Takao sambil sedikit membentak lalu menyerahkan sebuah foto.

Foto yang amat dikenal oleh orang yang Takao temui. Takao marah. Bukan marah karena pemuda itu akan merebut Akari darinya. Tapi marah ketika sahabatnya itu menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya, dan ini menyangkut Akari.

Takao berpikir, pasti sangat sakit jika kau membiarkan wanita yang kau cintai demi adikmu. Takao adalah seseorang yang menjunjung tinggi nilai persahabatan. Ia bahkan rela memberikan apapun untuk keenam rekannya. Termasuk merelakan perasaannya.

"Oi! Darimana kau dapatkan ini?! Kau mengambilnya dari lokerku?!" Tanyanya dengan membentak juga.

"Apa ini?! Kau menyukai Akari?! Banyak sekali fotonya di lokermu!"

"Ck. Memangnya kenapa?" Tanyanya malas

"Kau menyukai Akari?" Ulang Takao dengan nada yang lebih pelan dari sebelumnya

"Tidak masalah kan? Toh, dia milikmu. Aku hanya menjadi pengagum rahasianya saja. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan merebutnya darimu"

"Jika kau menyukainya kenapa tidak mengatakannya dari dulu? Kenapa kau hanya diam saja ketika aku terus-terusan berbicara tentang Akari" Seru Takao. Wajahnya memerah menahan amarah.

"Tak apa kau memilikinya. Aku lebih lega jika kau yang menjadi kekasihnya" Ujar pemuda itu

"Kau… kau pasti merasa sakit. Iya kan? K-kau mau aku putus dengan Akari?"

"Aku lebih senang melihatnya berbahagia dengan orang yang ia cintai daripada aku berbahagia sendiri dan ia tidak merasa bahagia sama sekali. Bagaimana pun, jangan kau sakiti Akari. Jangan membuatnya menangis. Jangan pernah melepasnya. Jika kau melepasnya aku akan mengambilnya. Jadi, buatlah Akari merasa bahagia"

"Kise. Maafkan aku. Aku bukan teman yang baik. Selama ini kau selalu merawatku, dan membiarkanku tinggal bersama di rumahmu. Kau selalu mengerjakan PR-ku. Dan aku tidak pernah membalas semua kebaikanmu. Saat aku punya kesempatan, aku akan membalasnya. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak tau kau menyukai Akari. Andai saja aku tau… jika aku mengetahuinya, aku akan mundur. Maafkan aku" Seru Takao mulai menangis

"Oi! Oi! Oi! Kenapa kau menangis? Aiishh… bagaimana bisa Akari menyukai seseorang yang cengeng sepertimu. Jangan menangis" Hibur Kise. Sebenarnya ia merasa sedikit jijik dengan apa yang dilakukan Takao sekarang. Pemuda bermata tajam itu menangis!

"Jaga Akari dengan baik, hmm? Agar aku tak merebutnya darimu" Pesan Yoongi sebelum meninggalkan Takao.

"Setidaknya aku lega jika itu kau, Takao,"

Takao mengantar Akari pulang dengan jalan kaki. Sedari tadi, lelaki itu terus diam. Biasanya, ia akan membuat lelucon agar gadisnya itu tertawa. Takao tak habis pikir dengan rekannya itu.

Selama ini, Kise lah yang merawat Takao. Walaupun Kise adalah orang ceroboh dan jarang bisa diandalkan, namun pemuda itu berhati tulus dan lembut. Orang tua Takao meninggal karena kecelakaan disaat umurnya masih 7 tahun. Untungnya, ia mempunyai teman-teman yang baik. Mereka semua –VS- menawarkan Takao untuk tinggal bersama. Tapi, Takao memilih Kise. Alasannya karena Kise juga bekerja sebagai model dan ia memiliki apartement sendiri. Jadi Takao tidak perlu sungkan kepada keluarganya.

Tiba-tiba langkah kaki Takao berhenti dan otomatis Akari juga berhenti. Takao membalikkan badannya ke arah samping. Sedangkan Akari menatap Takao dengan tatapan 'Kenapa?'.

"Akari- Aku.. aku mencintaimu" Gadis itu hanya bisa mengerutkan keningnya setelah mendengar pernyataan itu. Ada apa dengannya hari ini?

"Kenapa tiba-tiba? Kau sedang ada masalah?" Tanya Akari. Takao menggeleng pelan.

"Aku mencintaimu, jangan tinggalkan aku. Jika aku berbuat kesalahan maki saja aku, kau juga boleh memukulku. Tapi jangan pergi dariku. Aku membutuhkanmu" Takao menggenggam kedua tangan Akari lalu mengelus permukaannya dengan ibu jarinya.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu apapun yang terjadi" Takao hanya menatap Akari dengan sayu.

"Jika ada pemuda lain yang lebih baik dariku? Apa kau akan tetap melihat ke arahku?"

"Kadang, seseorang bisa saja mencintai tanpa alasan. Seperti aku yang mencintai dirimu. Tidak ada alasan yang bisa kusebutkan. Kau tidak tampan tidak masalah. Kau bodoh pun aku tidak akan mempersalahkannya. Karena kau, Takao Kazunari. Aku mencintaimu karena kau Takao" Kedua ujung bibir Akari tertarik ke atas.

Takao menarik Akari ke dalam dekapannya. Ia merasa beruntung bisa memiliki Akari. Gadis itu berbeda dengan gadis lain.

"Aku mencintaimu"

\--OMAKE--

"Hhhh~ aku menyerah" Seru Takao lemas lalu terkapar di samping meja. Akari memukul kepala Takao dengan buku tebal. Membuat pemuda itu mengaduh kesakitan.

"Oi! Jangan seperti itu! Bagaimana kau bisa pintar sedangkan kau hanya mengeluh? Cepat dengarkan aku! Jadi ini begini….."

Takao tidak menghiraukan perkataan Akari. Ia malah sibuk mengamati struktur wajah Akari. Cantik.

Kini, mereka berada di rumah Akari untuk belajar bersama karena sebentar lagi ujian kelulusan akan segera tiba. Mau tak mau Takao yang alergi buku –kecuali komik- itu harus belajar. Dan sebagai kekasih, Akari dengan sabar mengajarkan materi-materi sulit itu untuk Takao.

Akari menghentikan penjelasannya lalu menatap Takao.

"Takao Kazunari~ Apa di wajahku terdapat rumus-rumus? Kenapa kau melihatku terus, huh? Kerjakan soal ini!"

"Aku tidak mau~~ Aku benci belajar!" Rengek Takao dengan err…. Menjijikkan?

"Kau tidak mau belajar? Baiklah, kita putus!"

Mendengar itu, Takao langsung menegakkan punggungnya lalu menatap soal-soal itu. Tangannya mencoret-coret sebuah kertas buram untuk menghitung rumus.

Akari tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Takao yang sangat kekanakan itu. Hanya dengan 2 kata 'kita putus!' maka pemuda itu akan segera melanjutkan belajarnya.

"Jika kita sudah lulus, aku ingin kita masuk universitas yang sama. Lalu kita akan menyelesaikan kuliah kita dan kemudian menikah" Seru Takao yang masih berkutat dengan rumus-rumus itu.

Akari tersenyum tulus mendengarnya,

"Ya, tentu saja"

END


End file.
